


Happily Ever After

by hogarth14



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogarth14/pseuds/hogarth14
Summary: AU where Reggie survives and is getting married, Delsin flirts his way into the maid of honour's good graces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat a fix it fic because I do believe Reggie deserves to be happy and safe. I want to continue this, but I don't know. Y'all let me know if I should, lol.

Pastel coloured flowers filled the Rowe household, ready for Reggie and Laura’s wedding in the morning. It’s been almost a year since Delsin saved Seattle from Brooke Augustine and her swarm of DUP’s, and things were finally going back to normal, and spirits were high ever since Reggie proposed to his journalist girlfriend months back.

“Hey, Reg, it’s fine. You’ll do great. What are you so nervous for?” Delsin sighed, lounging on Reggie’s bed as Reggie recited his wedding vows for the nth time that evening. 

“As my best man, I expect you to criticize my vows,” Reggie adjusted his tie in the mirror. “And to give a great speech at the rehearsal later.”

“I’m looking forward to meeting some of the bridesmaids,” Delsin chuckled, getting up to stand next to his brother.

“Just make sure Fetch and Eugene behave,” the older Rowe fixed the Conduit’s suit, then gave a little laugh. It was unusual to see his little brother all dressed up and formal in a suit, and Reggie wanted to savour the moment.

“I told you they’d be my responsibility a little more than a year ago, and I kept my promise.”

“Right,” Reggie snatched the beanie off Delsin’s head, tossing it behind him. “Get in the truck, I don’t want to be late for my own rehearsal dinner.”

 

“... and to my future wife, Laura,” Reggie finished off his speech, looking at Laura, who smiled up at him. “I’m so glad I met you.”

“Hey, Fetch,” Delsin whispered and leaned to the purple haired girl next to him. “Isn’t it a little funny you kinda look like her.”

This prompted a chuckle from Eugene, and a glare from Fetch.

“See? Eugene agrees.”

“I swear to God, Delsin, if this dress wasn’t so restricting I would’ve punched you an hour ago,” Fetch hissed.

“Woah,” Delsin suddenly gasped, leaning forward as a young Akomish woman stood in the middle of the room, taking the microphone from Reggie. She quickly looked towards the table the three Conduits sat and gave a small wave at Eugene, who shyly waved back.

“What? You know her?” the Akomish Conduit turned to the spectacled young man.  
“She’s… she’s in my DND circle,” Eugene stuttered. “Her name’s Amelia.”

Delsin’s jaw dropped, glancing at Amelia then back at Eugene.

“Oh, boy, Delsin’s got it bad,” Fetch laughed softly. She gave Eugene a knowing look as Delsin became silent, intently listening to Amelia’s speech.

“Laura, you’ve always been the big sister I never had,” Amelia placed a hand over her heart as she regarded the bride to be. I’m so happy I got to be part of this as your maid of honour, and also super grateful you weren’t too much of a bridezilla.”

Amelia paused as some of the audience chuckled. “And Reggie, you’re the only cop I trust, and you’re the only man I trust to take care of her. I still remember the first time she mentioned you…”

Reggie held Laura’s hand under the table, heart full as he looked around, surrounded by his people who are basically his family, and Laura’s family. He knew she was the one when they first met, Laura, a Seattle based journalist, going up to him for an interview while Augustine was being taken away for jail. They immediately hit it off, and, thanks to Delsin’s persuasion, he finally proposed to her.

He raised an eyebrow at his little brother as Amelia finished off her seat, prompting him to come up to take the microphone. The young man was more than happy to take the microphone from her, giving her a charming smile as she passed it to him. The glint in Delsin’s eye told Reggie all he had to know, and he sighed.

“Heyyy, you all know me, Reggie’s brother-slash-best-man,” Delsin stretched his arms out to his brother. “This guy, he’s great, always there for me, including when I made boneheaded decisions like going to Seattle and kicking a tyrant’s ass. However, this is not a boneheaded decision, because Reggie, my man, has found his soulmate.”

Laura smiled as she kissed Reggie on the cheek.

“Laura, I’m glad we’re going to be family. I hope you’re up to more crazy adventures. Just last week we argued whether Fergalicious was a suitable Scrabble word. Oh, it is, by the way,” Delsin grinned as Reggie let out an audible laugh.

“Okay, joking aside,” Delsin continued. “You both are going to have an amazing life together. I love you both and I’m so excited to be apart of this. A toast to the bride and groom!”

He raised his glass at the couple, and Reggie smiled, proud to see his little brother mature.

 

The Longhouse was warm with laughter and cheer as the guests mingled. Betty sat with Laura’s parents, chewing their ears off with wholesome stories of Reggie and Delsin growing up, while the bride and groom were lost in conversation with each other as they shared a slice of cake.

“Hey, Eugene, didn’t expect to see you here!” Amelia sat next to the nerd. 

“Uh, yeah, the groom is my friend’s brother,” Eugene gestured to Delsin.

“Hey,” Delsin held out a hand. “I’m Delsin.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard about him already,” Fetch scoffed as she pushed Delsin’s hand out of the way. “I’m Fetch, by the way.”

“Oh, totally,” Amelia shook her hand. “I grew up here, so I’ve known about him for a while.”

“You’re Akomish?” Delsin butted in. “How come we haven’t met before?”

“Well half of my time was here, and half was in Seattle. And as I recall, you barely went to school.”

“And you know Eugene, how?” Fetch asked.

“We met a few months back while playing Heaven’s Hellfire, then we made a DnD group.”

Delsin grinned. A gamer and a geek. It was kind of hot.

“Anyways, I have to go do maid of honour stuff. See you guys at the wedding,” Amelia stood. “And Eugene, next Friday is still go?”

“For sure,” Eugene gave her a thumbs up.

“Dude,” Delsin mumbled. “Can I join your DnD group?!”

Fetch and Eugene laughed.

“You don’t even know how to play,” Fetch wiped a tear from her eyes.

“I could teach you,” Eugene offered.

“Thank you, Eugene,” Delsin gave Fetch the stink eye. “See? This is what friends are for.”

“We could play later, if you’re not hooking up with any of the other bridesmaids…”  
“Nah, I’ve got my eye on one girl, and I aim to please her. Joining us, Fetch?”

 

“Eh, I’ll think about it, but there’s a whole open bar and plenty of booze that I think we should take advantage of,” she pointed at the table of drinks, and the other two agreed.

 

People bustled through the Rowe household early the next morning, preparing for the wedding. Seats were placed in the backyard, an audience for the makeshift altar.

“Hey,” Delsin poked his head into their parents’ old bedroom, where Laura sat, getting her hair done. “Reggie sent me to ask if everything’s okie dokie?”

“Yes, thank you, Delsin,” Laura turned and smiled at him. “You’ve met my maid of honour, Amelia?”

Amelia held a pin between her teeth as she held up a piece of Laura’s hair.

“We met last night,” Delsin waved at her.

“You look tired,” Amelia remarked.

“Uh, yeah, Eugene, Fetch, and I were up to shenanigans.”

“Oh, Conduit business?” 

“Something like that,” Delsin winked. “Now, if you ladies would excuse me, I have report back to my older brother.”

 

Reggie looked at himself in the mirror, trying to shake off his nerves, reciting his vows again.

“Reg, Laura looks really pretty,” Delsin barged in his room. “Are you really that nervous?”

“Look, obviously I’ve never been married before, and I just don’t wanna mess up.”

“You’re my brother, and even if you do mess your vows up, Laura’s going to love you. I’m super sure,” Delsin gave Reggie a pat on the back. “How could she not? You’re a hot cop, you could probably be in Die Hard.”

“Okay, you’re overdoing it,” Reggie chuckled. “Thanks, little bro.”

“Now, come on,” Delsin opened the door. “Your bride awaits.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh this took a while for me to post, but it's here.

2  
The Rowe brothers stood side by side at the altar as the wedding march starts. Pairs of bridesmaids and ushers walk down the aisle, and Amelia smiled at Delsin, who gave her an equally charming grin.

Then it was Laura’s turn to stroll down the aisle with her father. She was smiling, but the tears rolling down her cheeks were undeniable. Delsin glanced at his older brother and realised Reggie was crying too.

Reggie’s smile reached both his ears as he took his bride’s hands in his, and the ceremony started with the officiant's opening remarks. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Laura, who glowed in her white gown, a slight blush covered her cheeks.

As the officiant addressed the couple, Delsin glanced over at Amelia, who was busy fiddling with a bouquet of purple flowers, and listening intently to Laura’s vows. 

“Laura, you are the love of my life,” Reggie choked down tears as he started his vows. “I love you unconditionally. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and most importantly, respect you. Today I make a promise to work and cherish on our relationship knowing we will build a life better than any of us can imagine alone.”

In the audience, Betty sniffled, and Delsin handed her a handkerchief.

“I choose you to be my wife, my partner, my love. I accept you are, and I offer myself in return. I promise I’ll take care of you and to make sure to love you through the good times and the bad.”

Reggie and Laura exchanged rings, officially married. Delsin had a supportive arm around Betty as she wiped her tears of joy. He felt so proud and so relieved of this moment since he almost lost his brother more than a year ago because of Augustine. Reggie smiled at him, and Delsin returned it with a peace sign.

The Longhouse was once again filled with laughter and life as the wedding reception started. The middle was cleared of tables for a band and for people to dance.

“Congratulations, brother and sister-in-law,” Delsin stood in front of Reggie and Laura’s table. “You nailed your vows, Reg.”

“Thanks, Del,” Reggie nodded.

“He wouldn’t stop repeating it for weeks, by the way.”

Laura giggled, while Reggie narrowed his eyes at his little brother.

“Yes, once again, thank you, Delsin. Please go mingle with your friends.”

Delsin glanced at Eugene and Fetch, who, to his surprise, were laughing with Amelia.

“Oh, don’t mind if I do.”

“Oh, D, you should hear about Amelia and Eugene’s campaigns,” Fetch laughed. 

“We had a newbie play with us and we made him carry a teleportation stone. He threw it in the ocean and the entire world flooded!” Eugene chimed in.

“Game over!” Amelia giggled.

Delsin smirked, thinking about how cute her laugh is.

“I’ve never played, so I’d probably do the same thing,” He said.

“Maybe Amelia can help you,” Fetch nudged him.

“Maybe you’d let a stunningly handsome Conduit join sometime?” 

“Hmm, we’ll see if we’ve got space,” Amelia played with her hair.

“I don’t mean to change the subject but there’s a really slow song playing, and I was wondering if you’d like to dance,” Delsin gave her his most charming grin.

“With you?” 

“If you’d like to,” He held out his arm, and Amelia grinned as she took it.

An old ‘80’s slow song played as Delsin rested his hands on Amelia’s waist, and she gingerly placed hers on his shoulders. They moved around slowly, listening to the music, suddenly unsure of what to say.

“The song choices…” Amelia cleared her throat.

“Very Reggie,” Delsin chuckled.

“I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me” The Conduit started singing along.

“Not bad,” Amelia laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Oh, you liked that, huh?” He pulled her closer to his chest.

His reluctantly placed his hands on her hips, feeling the curve of her body, and his cheeks flushed.

That’s a first, he thought to himself. Why was he so nervous suddenly?

Amelia pressed herself against his chest; she wanted him bad and she knew he felt the same, but he seemed scared.

“Delsin,” she whispered and he looked back at her. “Let’s hook up.”

Delsin blinked at her in disbelief before he cleared his throat.

“Well,” he took a breath. “The newlyweds will be in Seattle for the weekend so we have the house to ourselves.”

“Then take me home, Banner Man.”  



	3. Chapter Three

Delsin chuckled as he and Amelia stumbled in the dark, reaching for the nearest lamp he could turn on. They fell onto the couch, giggling between kisses.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Delsin asked, stroking the hair away from Amelia’s cheeks.

 

She nodded, pulling him in for a kiss. 

 

Delsin groaned, the tent in his pants was something he couldn’t ignore as he undid his tie. His hips bucked as Isabelle’s hands slid down his chest to his pants, unbuttoning them. 

 

“Oh, Delsin,” she moaned as his lips moved down to her neck, hitting her sweet spot. He moaned in return as he humped her, the layers of clothing between them unbearable.

 

It was then the doorbell rang. 

 

The couple sat up, disheveled and irritated by the disturbance.

 

“I didn’t know you had other guests coming over,” Amelia grumbled as she straightened her dress.

 

“I didn’t know either,” Delsin sighed, buttoning up his pants and making his way to the door.

 

The doorbell wouldn’t stop ringing as though the person on the other side was getting impatient.

 

“I’m coming!” Delsin opened the door to see Fetch and Eugene holding boxes of pizzas and beer.

 

“Surpriiise!” Fetch held up the beer.

 

“Uh,” Delsin cleared his throat as he opened the door wider and Amelia waved from the couch.

 

“Ohh,” Fetch and Eugene exchanged knowing looks. “Is… is this a bad time?”

 

“We thought you might be lonely, but I guess not,” Eugene tried to hold back his giggle.

 

“What?” Amelia sprang up. “No, it’s perfectly fine. Delsin and I were just… talking.”

 

Delsin looked at his two best friends then back at Amelia, sighing. “Oh, what the hell, come on in.”

 

The Conduits were quick to set up in the living room, still decorated with pastel flowers from the wedding earlier. Music quickly filled the atmosphere as they all sat around, eating pizza.

 

Amelia kept glancing at Delsin who did the same, their hands moving closer to each other.

 

“So, you’re in Eugene’s DnD group?” Delsin asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s us and a couple of friends,” Amelia nodded.

 

“Really? What got you into it? You don’t seem like that kind of girl.”

 

This prompted a kick on the shin from Fetch who gave him a look saying  _ really? _

 

“I mean, not that girls can’t be into these things,” Delsin mumbled.

 

“How does Dungeons and Dragons go again?” Fetch asked as she took a swig of her beer. “I genuinely want to understand.”

 

“Well,” Eugene broke his silence. “It’s like building a story with your friends, and everyone reacts to the story while the DM makes sure everything goes smoothly.”

 

“DM?” Delsin raised an eyebrow.

 

“The dungeon master,” Amelia replied. “There’s a lot of roleplay.”

 

“Which is…? This all sounds very sexual to me.”

 

“The dungeon master controls the world, the rules, describes the environment,” Eugene explained before Delsin could say another word. “You can be any character you choose to be.”

 

“Hey, crazy idea,” Fetch sat up. “Why don’t we play DnD right now? It could be fun.”

 

“What?” Delsin blinked.

 

“Yeah, that sounds fun. You can be the DM again, Eugene,” Amelia kneeled on the floor, helping the other Conduits put the food and drinks away.

 

Eugene explained the tabletop rules, and everyone chose a character. 

 

Many beers later, and an innocent bystander getting accidentally murdered by the characters, they were all funned out and quite drunk.

 

“Well, I think I’ll head home,” Amelia stood, but quickly flopped down, realising she was too drunk.

 

“Not in that state,” Delsin held her.

 

“They’re asleep,” Amelia giggled at Eugene sprawled across the coffee table and Fetch lying on her stomach, beer still in hand.

 

She turned in Delsin’s arms. “How about we finish what we started earlier?”

 

“Uh, look, Ames,” he tried to keep her from falling. “You’re drunk.”

 

“And?” She wrapped his arms around him.

 

“And it wouldn’t be right,” Delsin carried her when he realised she was too unstable and took her upstairs to his room, wrapping the blankets around her. “Get some sleep. I’ll be in the other room.”


End file.
